1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielding terminal to be connected with an end of a shielded cable and to a method for mounting a shielding terminal to an end of a shielded cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known shielding terminal is illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 and has an inner terminal xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d for connection with a mating terminal, an outer terminal xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d that accommodates the inner terminal xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and a dielectric element xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d provided between the inner and outer terminals xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d. The inner terminal xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is crimped into connection with an end of a core xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d of a shielded cable xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d, and the outer terminal xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is crimped into connection with ends of a braided wire xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9d and a sheath xe2x80x9cgxe2x80x9d.
A shielding terminal of the type shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 must have a large fastening force to the shielded cable xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d to prevent the shielded cable xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d from being detached from the shielding terminal in response to a pulling force on the shielded cable xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d. Conventionally, biting blades have been formed to project from the outer surface of the inner terminal xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d. The biting blades bite in the inner surface of the dielectric element xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d to prevent the shielded cable xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d from being detached from the shielding terminal.
The conventional shielding terminal has a groove formed behind the biting blades in the inner surface of the dielectric element. Thus, sufficient force to prevent the detachment may not be obtained due to a possible insufficient degree of engagement. Accordingly, there is a demand for a further improvement.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a shielding terminal and a mounting method that achieve a larger fastening force of the shielding terminal to a shielded cable.
The invention is directed to a shielding terminal that can be connected with an end of a shielded cable. The shielding terminal comprises an inner terminal for connection with a core of the shielded cable and an outer terminal for connection with a shield layer of the shielded cable. The outer terminal at least partly accommodates the inner terminal with a dielectric element provided between the inner and outer terminals. The shielding terminal further comprises a lock mountable in or on the outer terminal for preventing the inner terminal from coming out.
A force may act to move the inner terminal out of the dielectric element, such as when the core is pulled. However, the inner terminal is locked in the outer terminal by the lock and is prevented from coming out of the dielectric element. Therefore, a fastening force to the shielded cable can be strengthened.
A preferred embodiment of the shielding terminal is constructed for connection with an end of a shielded cable that comprises a core, an insulating layer surrounding the core, a braided wire surrounding the insulating layer and a sheath on the outer surface of the braided wire. The shielding terminal comprises an inner terminal to be connected with the core and an outer terminal to be connected with the braided wire. The outer terminal accommodates the inner terminal and a dielectric element that is provided between the inner and outer terminals. A lock is mounted in the outer terminal to prevent the inner terminal from coming out of the outer terminal. More particularly, an opening may be formed in part of a circumferential surface of the outer terminal, and the lock may be mounted at least partly in the opening. The lock mounted in the opening in the circumferential surface of the outer terminal prevents the shielding terminal from becoming larger.
A shield plate may be mounted on or provided in the lock. The shield plate preferably is connectable with the shield layer and/or the outer terminal. A shielding performance can be improved by providing the shield plate in the opening where no shield member has been present.
The lock preferably is formed with a locking edge that can be locked with a rear portion of the inner terminal, and preferably with a connection portion of the inner terminal.
The lock preferably comprises latching means for latching the lock with the inner and/or outer terminals. The latching means may comprise hooks that engage at least one crimping portion of the outer terminal.
The lock may comprise locking means for engagement with a sheath of the shielded cable and/or with the dielectric member.
The invention also is directed to a method for mounting, assembling or connecting a shielding terminal with an end of a shield cable. The method comprises connecting an inner terminal with a core of the shielded cable. The method then comprises connecting an outer terminal with a shield layer of the shielded cable and at least partly accommodating the inner terminal with a dielectric element provided between the inner and outer terminals. The method then includes mounting a lock in or on the outer terminal for preventing the inner terminal from coming out.
The lock preferably is mounted in an opening formed in part of a circumferential surface of the outer terminal.
Preferably, a shield plate is mounted on or in the lock. The shield plate preferably is connected with the shield layer and/or the outer terminal.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings.